Switch!
by unknownslayerxx
Summary: What happens if the cool and aloof Neji Hyuuga were to switch body with the kind and cheerful Tenten?
1. Switching bodies?

**Author's note :** Hello everyone (: This is my first fanfict and it is an idea that has been lingering around my head for the past few days (: Hope that you will enjoy reading it (: Feel free to review and PM me if there is anything (;

**Disclaimer : **I **do not own **any of the characters. I **only own my plot **of this fanfict.

**Summary : What happens if the cool and aloof Neji Hyuuga were to switch body with the kind and cheerful Tenten?**

* * *

**TENTEN'S POV**

It has been raining for the past 3 days…You could heard the splashing sound and the sound of weapons clashing…

Yes, it's not really a good day to train. But…as I'm the training partner for this training manic, there is hardly a day where he will decide not to train and relax.

As it was getting later, We decided to stop training and started packing up. One of my shuriken is up on the trunk of the tree I would usually stand and start shooting my weapons at Neji. (the training manic which I mention)

As I step up on the slippery trunk to reach for my shuriken, I slipped and fall due to the lack of chakra. I let out a loud yelp and Neji ran over trying to save me. The next thing before I know… I black out.

* * *

"Neji…" I heard someone calling. "Neji nii-san" sounds like Hinata… "NEJI!" And I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and look around.

"Neji you are awake." Sakura- chan said. Wait…why are people calling me Neji? I then realized that we are in the Konoha hospital. I then turned my head and saw a girl lying in the bed beside me. Why does the girl look so familiar…? Wait…isn't that girl…ME?

"Neji, why do you look so shocked? Cause you realized that you are finally an idiot? Wahahaha. " Naruto said amusedly . I shoot him with a deadly glare before asking Hinata to pass me a mirror.

What? I'm Neji? My mind keeps screaming as I tried to recall what had happened yesterday.

"Mmmm" I heard a voice and it seems that 'I' am awake.

"Oh, Tenten you are awake!" Lee said and the 'me' immediately sit up straight with a questioning face before asking Lee "What did you just called me?"

I look at the 'me' then back at the mirror. And I finally realized what was going on. I and Neji Hyuuga had switched body with each other. It seems that we knock into each other's head and had fainted. And that was when we switched body.

"Guys, we should leave Neji and Tenten to rest after all they had just wake up." Sakura- chan said. And the whole lot of them slowly leaves the room. While Neji is still trying to figure out what is happening. So much for being a genius I thought to myself. It seems that the genius Neji Hyuuga can be so blur at times.

I shoved the mirror in front of Neji before he freaked out and asked what had happened. I told him what my guess is.

"Do you have any idea how we can change back our body?" I asked Neji and he shook his head. "I guess I will stay with you until we change back our body." Neji replied back. And I started laughing.

"W-what is that a bad plan?" Neji asked. "No its not." I tried to suppress my laughter "It's just that you are using my body to talk in such a serious way and its so funny." I continued laughing till my stomach hurts. Well actually it's Neji 's stomach to be exact.

"Well let's go back to the Hyuuga mansion." He suddenly said. "For?" I asked. "Getting permission to stay with you, till we change back our body" he replied and started walking "H-hey wait for me Neji!" I shouted and started running to him.

* * *

**HYUUGA'S MANSION**

"Welcome back Neji-san. Hiashi -sama is waiting for you." A Hyuuga said. "O-oh right." I replied. The Hyuuga gave me a weird look before Neji pulled me towards the room which Hiashi- san is in.

"Good Afternoon! " I said, trying to make myself politely almost forgetting that I'm now 'Neji'. "Hmm…it seems that you two switched body is that right?" The Hyuuga said without looking at us. "Yes, Hiashi-san I was wondering if I could…" before Neji could finish his sentence Hiashi-san finished it for him. "stay with her till you two switched back your body?" "Yes." Both Neji and I replied back in unison.

"Very well. Go ahead. I had already told people to shift your stuff over to her house." Hiashi-san told us with a smile like it has got some motive. Both Neji and I can't stop wondering how he knew what we wanted to say and how did he knows that we had switched body without us telling him yet.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Because I had only one bed, without any spare mattress, we had to share a bed for tonight. Luckily the bed is big enough for us to share.

"Would you like to bathe first or would you want me to show you around the house first?" I asked Neji.

My house isn't really big; it consists of a small kitchen, one bathroom, a room and a small living room. Just like a two- room flat.

"Show me around…" Neji replied and we went around the flat while I explain to him how to use to stuff in my house, as some of the things where really different from the Hyuuga mansion. I then told him how to operate the showers and which is which as in the shampoo, conditional etc… and he then showed and tell me his daily necessities.

It really feels like a bonding session tonight. I thought to myself. It seems that I get to know this genius even better, though we know each other since we were kids in the school. After a long day the two of us went into dreamland, little did we know what is going to happen tomorrow…

* * *

**Unknownslayerxx : **Hehe hope you enjoy reading this. Here is a little spoiler on the next chapter.

**Little spoiler on next chapter :** Lee's sudden loudness (though its pretty normal) Gai-sensei's sudden approval. What is happening? Next chapter base on Neji's POV. Stay tune.


	2. What! No Way!

**Unknownslayerxx : **Sorry for the long time of waiting ppl Though this chapter might be short but i promise the next chapter would be longer (:

* * *

**NEJI'S POV**

"Neji…Tenten…" Lee called us in a serious tone and said : " Neji why are you in tenten's hairstyle and tenten why are you in neji's?"

We looked at each other before freaking out. We had totally forgotten that we had switched body with each other yesterday and continued to tie our hair like always. I then check our attire and am glad that we didn't wear the wrong type of clothes if not we will be Konoha's biggest joke ever.

No wonder people were laughing and pointing at us just now, while we were walking to the training ground. It was because of our hairstyle. I then notice that Lee was still looking at us with a weird face. And hence decided that I will explain to him everything which happened yesterday but…

"Oh I see!" Lee said while putting a 'I see' hand gesture. After which Gai-sensei had arrive too. And Lee run at full speed towards him and rush to tell Gai-sensei what I had explained to him. Like a police officer reporting to his superior.

And as expected…Gai-sensei shouted : " THIS IS THE POWER OF YOUTH! LEE LET'S LEAVE THEM ALONE TO BUILD AN EVEN BETTER AND ADVANCE RELATIONSHIP! I expect good news from them soon~~" Gai-sensei ended with his signature thumbs up.

Both tenten and I face-palm and retied our hair before starting our training. Today's training took more time than we expected, as I have to teach tenten how to activate Byakugan and she had to teach me how to use her scrolls.

It was getting late and we decided to dine outside. It was pretty weird…me in tenten's body and she in mine. I only thought that this type of thing would usually only happen in the manga, never expect it to happen to me. Sigh…life is unpredictable… well…how should I put it…just as I was lost in thoughts tenten suddenly look at me. Yeah…sure it was weird turning to see your face looking at yourself, I couldn't help by blushing a little before asking "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied: "I was just thinking that when and how can we change back our bodies again?"

"Hn…who knows." I replied. Even though I was actually thinking about it too, it seems that things can't be so easy, how can it be that we would manage to switch bodies when we knocked into each other…eventually I realized how peaceful it is and decided to stop thinking and enjoy the peacefulness.

* * *

**Later that night…**

After finishing bathing both Tenten and I was getting ready to sleep, on the cramp bed which we will be sharing again…I was hoping to get a new bed or mattress , but didn't have enough money as we didn't have much missions for the past few weeks even if we did its only some D-rank missions.

Unknowingly I let out a loud sigh. Tenten looked at me and asked "What's wrong Neji?"

Perhaps it's not very nice to complaint to the person who allowed you to stay at her house… "…Nothing…" I replied.

"Well…if you say so. Shall we sleep now?" Tenten asked while passing me a pillow and blanket.

I nodded my head and took the blanket from her before falling fast asleep the next moment. Little did we know that we were actually being watched.

* * *

**Next chapter is Hiashi's POV (:**


	3. Crystal Ball Stalking

**Unknownslayerxx : Thanks for the reviews (: It really motivate me to write the story (: Oh, some of you may be wondering about what happen to them and their reactions** when** bathing it will be reveal in the next chapter so do look forward for the next chapter (: **

* * *

**HIASHI'S POV**

Hmm…looks like things are all going to plan. Just like how Tsunade- san and I had plan. A little match making session for the two kids. Hopefully the two kids would be close with each other and romance would spark off. Ah~~ What a great uncle am I… after all I would want the best for my nephew, ever since my brother died it's my responsibility to take care of him.

I then looked at the crystal ball which the third Hokage has passed to me. Oh that's right I will be using this crystal ball to look at how the two kids are progressing…well I do hope that they will be together after all Tenten-san is such a nice girl and Neji would listen to her at times.

Hmm…I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I looked into the crystal ball. Pfttt…things are getting more and more interesting. *shak shak shak* I quickly keep the crystal ball away the moment I heard the sound of someone walking towards my room.

"Hiashi-sama, the Fifth Hokage is here to see you." "OK…I will be out soon…Show her to the guest's room…" I replied, trying to sound as less excited as I can be after watching the interesting events happening in crystal ball.

* * *

**INSIDE THE GUEST'S ROOM**

"Yo, Hiashi! " Tsunade-san greeted me cheerfully while holding a cup of sake in one of her hand. "I could finally drink a cup of sake after so long. Cause that darn Shizune won't let me even have a cup. She confiscated all my sake." Tsunade – san said almost punching my wall "But…" She continued "Thanks for the sake Hiashi." And her fist loosens and she reached for the bottle of sake.

Whew…I thought that she was going to break my wall. "So how are the two kids getting along? Any romance yet?" Tsunade-san asked.

"Hmm…there is none yet…but I do see some interesting things happening such as…." I continued talking to Tsunade- san ad she was laughing while drinking sake and at some point of time she was slamming the table…luckily she wasn't exerting any force if not I could actually foresee my table breaking.

* * *

**Later that night…**

After the relaxing bath and delicious dinner I had. I decided to take out the crystal ball again to look at before going to sleep. As I look into the ball I saw… "OMG!" I shouted out without knowing. I quickly covered my eyes while putting away the crystal ball. What a bad timing to look into the ball.

*Knock knock*

"Hiashi-sama is there anything wrong?" Totomi asked with concern. It seems that my shouting from before was alarming the whole Hyuuga mansion… "N-nothing…Go back to sleep." I replied. "Yes. Hiashi-sama." Totomi left and went back to her room.

I guess I would go to sleep for now. Good night.

* * *

**Unknownslayerxx : Hey ppl (: Haha hope that you've enjoyed chapter 3 (; Hehe interested in what Hiashi saw in the crystal ball? (: Chapter 4 will reveal it and apparently its link to what i mention before (: **

**Chapter 4 would be Normal POV hehe (: I would try to update it as soon as possible (:**

**Oh by the way Totomi is an OC (:**


	4. A night to be amused

**Unknownslyerxx : Sorry ppl I know that chapter 4 is a little rushed Hence I decided to make this chapter longer and nicer (: Oh by the way I do have the tendency to forget to add in some points so if you feel which part I can improve on pls do tell me After all I want to make this a nice story for you ppl to enjoy (; And so sorry for the long wait I was holding a part time job during the two months of my school holidays, and now Im back to school again (:**

* * *

**Switch?! Chapter 4 : The past few nights**

"Hey Neji…it's late. Let's leave the packing to tomorrow." Tenten said. It's been a few days since they had switched bodies with each other and Neji staying with her. "Hmm…ok then. Tenten you should go and take a bath first. Since it's late I don't want you to catch a cold. " Neji said causing Tenten to look a little confused. "What…?" Neji said immediately after seeing that look on Tenten's face. "Oh is just that I didn't know you could say things like this." Tenten said teasingly. "Hn.." was all he replied.

**IN THE BATH…**

[ Didn't know that Neji actually has a caring side. ] Tenten thought to herself while smiling. [ But man…he sure doesn't knows how to take a break…he is just so serious all the time…thinking about it…I'm just not use to seeing myself as him ] "I wonder when can we switch back?" Tenten sighed. [Thinking about it…the first time when we bathe sure was weird] Tenten started to chuckle and started thing back…

"Neji…I'm going to bathe you first…so that you can know how to bathe in…in a girl's b-body." Tenten was blushing madly. [ It's obvious of course even though they are team mates but they are of the different gender. If it's Neji and Lee they wouldn't even need to be awkward after all both are guys.] Tenten thought to herself while bathing Neji.

After 30minutes they were done bathing each other without saying anything. There was a long awkward silence until it started raining.

"AHHHH….it's raining. Neji please help me to keep the laundry." And the two ninjas started to spped up. "Whew thank godness the laundry are not wet…thanks Neji." Tenten said. "Hn…it's nothing" Neji said while turning his head away but Tenten saw a slight blush on his face.

Back to the bath…[ Hahahha he was so cute when I suddenly remember about it. Alright I'm done.] "Hey Neji, I'm done." "Ok…thanks…" Neji get up and went into the bathroom.

**Meanwhile in the Hyuuga mansion…in hiashi's room**

[ Hmmm…I guess I should check how the two kids are progressing now…Let's see…] "OMG…tsktsk my bad timing…" Hiashi said to himself.

*Knock knock*

"Hiashi-sama is there anything wrong?" Totomi asked with concern. It seems that my shouting from before was alarming the whole Hyuuga mansion… "N-nothing…Go back to sleep." I replied. "Yes. Hiashi-sama." Totomi left and went back to her room.

[Even though that's Neji inside…but the body is still Tenten-san's. I shouldn't be looking anymore…ummm…time to sleep.] with that Hiashi quickly put away the crystal ball and tries to sleep.

* * *

**unknownslayerxx : hey all hope that you enjoy chapter 4 (: I will try to update this story whenever I can (: It's so fun writing it (: Hope you guys wont stop reading it (: Please wait for chapter 5~ (: **


	5. Special mission!

**Unknownslayerxx : Hey my dear readers, sorry for not updating for a very long time been busy with school and stuff...so yea here is chapter 5 (: Do give me any comments or ideas on how you may want the story to develop further ^^**

* * *

Switch?! Chapter 5 : A sudden mission?

**TENTEN POV**

" HEYYYY NEJI ! TENTEN!" Lee and Gai-sensei came shouting and running towards us.

"We had been running for the whole place looking for you two." Lee said panting a little which is quite rare.

"So is there anything for us?" Neji said while having a poker face with my face.

"MYYYYYY, Neji it's so weird seeing you making that face with our beautiful flower's face." Gai-sensei said that while snuggling up to Neji.

"Get lost…disgusting."Neji said while pushing Gai-sensei away.

"Ah! As I was saying, We have got a special mission for you two." Lee said, pointing his fingers.

"Special mission?" I blurted out " and only the two of us?!"

"Yea well, that's what they were saying…ENJOY YOUR HONEYMOON~~~ " After which they speed off leaving me behind with Neji.

"Well guess we have to look for Tsunade-san." Said Neji walking away.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh, it's you two, Come on in. I've been waiting." Tsunade said while slipping her sake . "Well, as you two have switched bodies and haven't properly learn each other's ninjutsu. We decided to let you two go on a D-rank mission."

"WHAT? D-RANK?!" both Neji and I cried out.

"Yea, well it says looking for babysitters. Yea so you two will do the job since the rest are too busy with their own missions and stuff." With that, she kick us both us of her office.

"Looks like we don't have a choice ne…Neji…" "Uh…I'm not really good with kids…" Neji replied with a gloomy aura around him.

We continued walking to Konoha childcare centre, without knowing what's installed for us over there…

* * *

**Next chapter : Children trouble**

**Sorry for the short chapter this time will write even longer for the next one so wait for it (: Ohh and don't forget to give comments (:**


End file.
